


I Will Not Tell a Lie

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, NATH IS CONFUSED, Queen Bee, Secret Identity, Wrestling, chloe is mean, just some cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Who's hotter? Chloé or Queen Bee? Hard to say...





	I Will Not Tell a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back for ChloNath week Day 1: Bickering/Flirting

“Say it!”

“N-No!” His voice escaped through crushed lungs and a new wave of pain as Chloé bent his leg further back. She had him pinned to the floor, sitting on his back, twisting his leg in a way she knew would hurt, but wouldn’t ultimately harm him. Not too seriously, at least.

“Come on, Nathanaël, you’re only making this harder on yourself. Say it!”

“I—aghh—I refuse!” he wheezed. “I refuse to tell a lie!”

“It’s not a lie! Say that I’m hotter than Queen Bee!”

He screamed and swung his hand around wildly behind him, trying in vain to knock her off. “Mercy! Mercy, please!”

“Not until you say I’m hotter than Queen Bee!”

“But I can’t!” he cried. “You’re tied! Neither of you is hotter!”

Nathanaël groaned in relief as the weight on his leg eased up. “Well why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” Her weight became evenly distributed along his body as she shifted to lay down directly on top of him, using him as a mattress. She placed a tiny kiss on his cheek as he huffed to catch his breath.

“I didn’t know…it was an option.”

She pensively twirled his lovely scarlet locks between her fingers. “Is she really as pretty as me?” she asked eventually.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, breathing finally calming back down to normal.

“But what about her personality? What’s she like?”

“She’s stubborn, and not the best at communicating. But she’s very caring. And protective. I can tell that when she gets angry it isn’t because I’m defying her wishes, it’s because I’m making it harder for her to protect me.”

She poked his cheek. “You make it sound like you’re special.” He immediately shook his head.

“No, she’s like that with everyone. I’m just near akuma attacks way too often, thanks to a certain someone.” He grinned out of the corner of his mouth as he said it and she sat back up, making sure her weight was pressing on his lower stomach. “Ow,” he wheezed. “Mercy, please.” She laid back down and he sucked in a dramatically large breath of air.

“The way you talk about her makes her sound amazing.”

“She is,” he replied with no hesitation. Chloé was thankful in that moment that he couldn’t see the blush creep upon her cheeks or the tiny curvature of her lips that she just couldn’t hold back. A second later, he seemed to rethink his words. “N-Not as amazing as you, of course! I mean, well, I guess I don’t know that since I don’t know her, b-but I know you and I love you and you’re amazing and beautiful a-and—,”

She gently placed her hand over his mouth. “Sh.”

“You’re not upset?”

“No, why would I be?”

“Because just a minute ago you were physically hurting me to get me to say you were hotter than her?”

She smiled, not that he could see it, and kissed the top of his head before tousling his hair all about. “Well, I’m not now.” With that, Chloé stood up and walked away, leaving her confused boyfriend alone with his thoughts in the middle of the living room floor.

He was smart enough. He would figure it out soon.


End file.
